videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Blazer/Nutzer-Kritik
Einleitung: Videospielern der Super Nintendo Ära mag der Begriff „Soul Blazer Trilogie“ bekannt vorkommen. Die meisten denken dabei sicherlich an die SNES Games Illusion of Time und Terranigma, welche -völlig zurecht- absoluten Klassikerstatus auf Nintendos 16 Bit Maschine erlangt haben. Den ersten Teil dieser inoffiziellen Trilogie; Soul Blazer haben hingegen aber wohl nur die Wenigsten gespielt. Der Grund hierfür ist aber zumindest für mich nicht wirklich klar ersichtlich. Obwohl Soul Blazer sicher nicht mit den Sequels gleichziehen kann, handelt es sich doch um ein sehr unterhaltsames Abenteuerspiel, welches sich keineswegs zu verstecken braucht. Warum das so ist, könnt ihr im folgenden Review nachlesen. Story: Aus dem Spiel: Die alten Weisen erzählen spät in der Nacht von einem König, welcher durch die Versuchung des Bösen zerstört wurde. Das Imperium von Freil, wie das Land damals genannt wurde, wurde vom mächtigen König Magridd regiert. Die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung hielt den König für gutherzig und gnädig. Manche sahen Ihn jedoch als einen machthungrigen Tyrannen an. Eines Tages belauschte der König zwei Wachen, welche über einen Mann namens Dr. Leo sprachen. Sie bezeichneten Ihn als großartigen Erfinder und Genie. Der König verbrachte viele schlaflose Nächte damit, sich auszumalen wie er die Dienste des Erfinders sich zu Nutze machen konnte, um noch reicher zu werden. Plötzlich hatte der König eine Idee. Er befahl seinen Wachen Dr. Leo gefangen zu nehmen, und ihn sofort auf das Schloß zu bringen! Dr. Leo wurde spät in der Nacht zum Schloß gebracht. Der König schloß ihn in einen kleinen Raum ein, und befahl ihm eine Maschine zu erfinden mit welcher man den König des Bösen, Deathtoll, herbeirufen konnte. Als Dr. Leo die Maschine fertiggestellt hatte, trat der König sofort mit Deathtoll in Verbindung, in der Hoffnung einen Pakt mit ihm schließen zu können. Nach vielen Tagen war der Pakt besiegelt. Der König wollte Deathtoll alle Lebewesen von Freil bringen, um als Gegenleistung ein Goldstück für jeden zu erhalten. Einer nach dem anderen verschwanden die Menschen aus Freil. Schon bald war das gesamte Land wie leergefegt. Zwei Personen beobachteten den gesamten Vorgang. Der Meister, und Du, sein Schüler. „Der König war sehr töricht mit dem Bösen zu handeln. Es liegt nun an Dir auf die Erde hinabzusteigen und sie wiederzubeleben!“, sagte der Meister. Auf einem Strahl des Lichts steigst Du zur Erde hinab.. ...Ein Krieger welcher geschickt wurde, um Leben zu schützen, und das Böse zu vernichten. Ein SOUL BLAZER! Man sieht, die Story strotzt nicht gerade vor Innovationen. Man übernimmt die Rolle eines namenlosen Himmelskrieger, der von einer göttlichen Entität ausgesandt wurde um ein Fantasy-Reich vor den Mächten des Bösen zu retten. Überraschende Storywendungen sind nicht wirklich zu erwarten. Und das wenige was einem an storymäßigem Tiefgang erwartet, ist auch eher klischeebeladen. So gibt es z.B. auch hier die obligatorische kleine Lovestory zwischen dem Soul Blazer und der Tochter des oben erwähnten Dr. Leo's. Wie gesagt, man sollte nicht allzuviel von der Grundstory erwarten. Interessanter sind da schon einige NPC's denen man begegnet sowie das Spielkonzept des -ich nenn es mal- „Restaurierens“. Die Aufgabe des Spielers besteht nämlich hauptsächlich darin, die Seelen und auch Gebäude und Pflanzen etc. der Spielewelt von Deathtoll's Monsterhorden zurückzuerobern. Hat man dann die entsprechenden Subjekte und Objekte befreit, kann man schließlich mit ihnen interagieren. Da gibt es dann z.B. im ersten Dorf welches man im Spiel bereist einen verwitweten Mann, der seiner Frau hinterher trauert. Die bittersüße Ironie dieser kleinen Nebenstory ist, das seine Frau inzwischen als Ziege wiedergeboren wurde, welche dem Mann zugelaufen ist und nun von ihm als Haustier gehalten wird, um seine eigene Einsamkeit zu verringern. (Als Soul Blazer kann man natürlich auch mit Tieren sprechen). Der arme Kerl wird natürlich niemals erfahren, das es sich bei dem Tier um seine wiedergeborene Frau handelt, aber dennoch freut man sich als Spieler irgendwie für die Beiden, dass sie doch noch in irgend einer Form zusammenleben können. Die Serientypischen Themen von Tod und Wiedergeburt, Vernichtung und Schöpfung, waren also auch schon in Soul Blazer enthalten, und legten somit den Grundstein für IoT und Terranigma. Dies ist zumindest ein kleiner Trost für die doch eher dünne Storyline. Gameplay - Spielprinzip: Das Gameplay in Soul Blazer ist ähnlich simpel ausgefallen wie die Story, aber im Gegensatz zur Story ist das unkomplizierte Gameplay ein klarer Pluspunkt dieses Spieles. Und obendrein ist es dann doch etwas komplexer und interessanter ausgefallen als in vergleichbaren Spielen wie z.B. Gauntlet. Wie oben bereits angesprochen, ist es das Ziel des Soul Blazers alle Personen, Lebewesen und Objekte, die vom raffgierigen König an den Dämon Deathtoll verschachert wurden zurückzuerobern. Hierzu muss man insgesamt sieben Welten bereisen, die (bis auf die finale Dämonenwelt) allesamt jeweils in ein Stadtgebiet und einen mehrere Bereiche umfassenden Dungeon, oder generell in mehrere Dungeons aufgesplittet sind. Da sich zu Beginn einer Welt noch alle Personen, Tiere etc. in der Gewalt von Deattoll's Monstern und Dämonen befinden, muss man sich natürlich zunächst einmal in den nächstgelegenen Dungeon begeben, um Deathtoll's Schergen saures zu geben. Diese strömen hauptsächlich aus einer Art Teleportationsfeld oder Monstergenerator. Natürlich metzelt man diese jetzt nieder und zwar solange, bis das Feld keine Feinde mehr ausspuckt. Hat man alle Gegner beseitigt die aus solch einem Feld herausströmen, verschwindet ebendieses und hinterlässt eine Art Schalter, den es nun zu betätigen gilt, um entweder diverse Subjekte und Objekte für das Stadtgebiet zu befreien, oder neue Durchgänge und/oder Schatztruhen etc. im Dungeon freizulegen. Selbstverständlich erhält man für beseitigte Gegner auch Erfahrungspunkte mit denen man dann auflevelt und Verbesserungen für seine Statistika; HP, Stärke und Abwehr erhält. Ferner hinterlassen die Gegner kleine goldene Kugeln, die man aufsammeln kann, und die für das Wirken von Magie verbraucht werden können. Die Magiesprüche werden von einer Seele abgefeuert, die stets um unseren Helden herumschwirrt. Dies ist etwas lästig, denn man hat keine direkte Kontrolle über die Partnerseele und muss daher immer genau timen wann man den Zauber abfeuert, damit dieser sein Ziel auch trifft. Man muss seine Partnerseele im Verlauf des Spieles auch mit weiteren Persönlichkeiten „aufrüsten“ um weitere Zusatzfähigkeiten wie z.B. Dunkelsicht zu erhalten. Hierfür müssen die entsprechenden NPC's ausfindig gemacht werden, damit sie sich unserem Helden anschließen und uns fortan in Form der Partnerseele unterstützen. Geht einem innerhalb des Dungeons die Lebensenergie aus, oder kommt man generell nicht mehr weiter, sollte man den Rückweg in den Stadtbereich antreten. Dort kann man sich heilen lassen, oder die benötigten Informationen zum weiteren Spielfortschritt von den befreiten Bewohnern einholen. Manchmal muss man auch ein wenig mit diversen Schlüsselgegenständen herum hantieren um vorranzukommen. Allerdings liegt hier die Lösung eigentlich immer auf der Hand, Soul Blazer konzentriert sich definitiv auf seinen Action-Aspekt. Das primäre Ziel jeder Welt ist es, einen magischen Stein zu finden, mit dessen Hilfe der Meister schlussendlich das Tor zur finalen Dämonenwelt öffnen kann, um Deathtoll selber entgegenzutreten. Das man an diesen Stein erst dann herankommt, wenn man den obligatorischen Bossgegner einer Welt geschlagen hat, versteht sich natürlich von selbst. Und so metzelt und forscht man sich fortan durch jede der sieben Welten, bis man das Ending zu Gesicht bekommt. Man kann aber jederzeit in eine bereits erschlossene Welt zurückkehren, um einige übergangene Schalter zu betätigen. Manchmal ist dies auch gar nicht unumgänglich, da man einige Feinde erst mit der richtigen Waffe bezwingen kann, die man freilich erst später im Spiel erhält. Gameplay – Steuerung und Ausrüstung: Die Steuerung ist, wie es sich für ein Action-RPG gehören sollte absolut unkompliziert. B ist die Aktions Taste, mit der man sein Schwert im Dungeon schwingt, mit Lebewesen im Dorf spricht, Schatztruhen öffnet etc. Mit der A Taste kann man das Statusmenü aufrufen, während das Ausrüstungsmenü mit der X oder Select Taste aufgerufen werden kann. Um die Menüs abzubrechen, drückt man auf die Y Taste, selbige dient auch zum wirken von Zaubern in den Dungeons. Mit den Schultertasten L und R kann man seine Spielfigur konstant in eine Richtung blicken lassen. In Dungeons zückt sie dabei natürlich auch das Schwert in die angegebene Richtung, was an manchen Stellen eine sehr nützliche Strategie sein kann. Zuguterletzt, kann man das Spiel auch mit der Start Taste pausieren. Im Pause Modus werden übrigens auch alle noch zu betätigenden Schalter im Dungeonabschnitt angezeigt. Im Ausrüstungsmenü kann man jederzeit seine mitgeführten Schwerter, Rüstungen, Magiesprüche und Zubehörteile/Schlüsselgegenstände bequem umrüsten. Diese ganzen Gegenstände muss man allerdings selber finden, Geld oder Läden wo man sich Ausrüstung kaufen kann, gibt es im Spiel nämlich nicht. Im Statusscreen kann man seine derzeitigen Statistika, aktuell ausgerüsteten Gegenstände und die mitgeführten Partnerseelen einsehen. Mehr gibt es hier dann auch nicht zu erklären, die Steuerung und Menüs sind simpel und übersichtlich aufgebaut, so wie es sein soll. Grafik, Sound und Präsentation: Die Grafik ist für ein SNES Spiel vom Jahresanfang 1992 (in Europa wurde es erst zwei Jahre später veröffentlicht) sicherlich annehmbar, allerdings hat Soul Blazers Nemesis „A Link to the Past“ eindrucksvoll gezeigt, dass das auch damals schon wesentlich hübscher und stylischer ging. Von daher wirkt die Grafik des Spieles etwas farblos und zweckmäßig, was jetzt nicht bedeuten soll sie wäre schlecht. Beeindruckt hat sie aber schon damals niemanden. Der Sound kommt mir da aber nicht so leicht davon, dieser schwankt nämlich zwischen unspektakulär und unpassend. Er stört zwar nicht beim spielen, aber der Kritikpunkt „typisches Videospiel Gedudel“ wäre sicher nicht verkehrt angesetzt. Hier hat man sich jedenfalls nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert! Damit das jetzt niemand falsch versteht, die Präsentation von Soul Blazer ist sicherlich keine Katastrophe, aber gerade wenn man sich die Sequels und Konkurrenztitel vor Augen führt, sieht man doch deutlich was für einen weiten Weg Quintet damals noch zu gehen hatten (und welchen sie anschließend ja auch wirklich erfolgreich bewältigt hatten). Fazit: Auch wenn es jetzt stellenweise nicht so rüberkam, Soul Blazer ist wirklich ein gutes Spiel welches viel Spielspaß bietet und sich keinesfalls zu verstecken braucht. Am Gameplay gibt es absolut nichts auszusetzen. Um den unterhaltsamen Metzeleinlagen den nötigen Schuss Abwechslung zu verpassen, hat Quintet dem Spiel ein sehr gelungenes „Restaurations“-Spielprinzip in die Wiege gelegt, welches Jahre später vom PS2 Spiel Dark Cloud übernommen und erweitert wurde. Hätte man sich Audiovisuell genausoviel Mühe gegeben, wäre Soul Blazer sicherlich noch unterhaltsamer ausgefallen. Die Schwache Story hingegen kann man dem Spiel denke ich verzeihen, da vergleichbare Titel in der Hinsicht sogar noch schwächer abschneiden. Alles in allem ist Soul Blazer ein gelungenes Abenteuerspiel für den SNES, was sich jeder Genrefan bedenkenlos in seine Sammlung stellen kann, oder zumindest mal gespielt haben sollte. Allein schon deshalb um die indirekten Sequels Illusion of Time und Terranigma zu ehren. Endwertung: Punktvergabe von 1 (schlecht) bis 10 (spitze) :Grafik: 7 :Sound: 5 :Steuerung: 9 :Umfang: 8 :Story: 7 :Spielspaß: 10 :Gesamtwertung: 8 Kategorie:Nutzer-Kritik